


прыжок с высоты два и три метра

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, New Planets, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Диско, берега Эонской изолы, воспоминания о далеком лете — все это несло с собой запах ностальгии. Ностальгия — признак слабости, утопавшие в ней люди не наслаждались настоящим, а значит, ничего не добились. В его же руках была одна из твердынь современности. Гиперион.
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Kudos: 1





	прыжок с высоты два и три метра

Забытое побережье Эонской изолы веяло тоской об ушедших и потерянных временах, солено ветре и о том дне, когда де Квидт и Харрен глупо поспорили, стоило ли им назвать корпорацию «Гиперион» или остановиться на громком и звучном «Танатос», после чего подкинули монетку. Победило первое.  
Гарольд не любил это место.  
По многим причинам. Оно было связано с его шалопутством в молодости, парой несерьезных ошибок, одной большой, тремя удачными знакомствами, но, прежде всего, оно несло с собой это мерзкое и противное чувство, которого он так старательно избегал. Не было ничего хуже него, даже то, что пудрило людям мозг эффективней красивой лжи — любви. Имя этому чувству было одно.  
Ностальгия.  
Невысокие домики, океан и следы пулевых отверстий, что так и не были убраны за эти долгие несколько десятков лет после окончания корпоративной войны. Это место погрязло в стагнации, оно не знало будущего и прогресса, душой, кажется, оставаясь в тот самый последний год грызни между крупными игроками на оружейной рынке, прямо перед тем, как они окончательно устанут и заключат договор. Казалось, моргнешь — и услышишь вой сирены, а по улице мимо тебя пробегут солдаты Даля; а следом — Алое Копье.  
Когда-то давно Энио, эта жалкая планетка, оказалась одним из мест, где корпорации устроили грызню. Все здесь было завязано на этом — война давала людям еду. И, как ее не стало, Энио замерла во времени, продолжая притворяться, будто вот-вот, да что-то случится. Продолжится. Хотя уже давно и Атлас потерял былой лоск, и Далю больше не было дела до этого места, а новым игрокам на рынке и подавно.  
Сам Гарри не застал этого. Может, к счастью. Но он наслышался от очевидцев, и дух — что вот-вот завизжит сирена, а давно заржавевшие корабли Даль вновь дадут огонь — ощущался до сих пор.  
Впрочем, здесь было лучше, чем в Меридиане на Прометее. Цивилизация тут хотя бы существовала, а не пыталась изображать это, как было.  
Но там не было этого мерзкого вездесущего тумана...  
— О чем думаешь?  
Гарольд вздрогнул и резко отвернулся от балкона назад.  
Он упорно не хотел лететь в это место — тем более в свой единственный в году отпуск — но его... да, пожалуй, звучало слишком по-джоновски, но «уломали». По какой-то причине тот единственный человек, чьим мнением Гарри не хотел пренебрегать, решил, что эта задница галактики — ну и правда лучший город для отдыха, и, как бы он не сопротивлялся, ему пришлось согласиться.  
Оценивающим взглядом оглядев Джеффри в огромном шерстяном оранжевом свитере, что делало его схожим с апельсином, Гарри недоуменно вскинул бровь и пробормотал:  
— Отвратительно. Сожги эту дрянь.  
— Ну уж нет, — Джеффри уперся руками в бока и покачал головой. — Ты спор проиграл, ты и страдай.  
С едва чувствовавшимся отчаянием Гарри подумалось, что Гипериону пришла пора перестать решать некоторые вещи путем броска монеток. Однако, отметил он тут же, все было лучше, даже туманный берег Эона и апельсиновый свитер Джеффри, чем Прометея или Пандора.

— Ветер тут — жуть. Так и простыть можно.  
— Просто нужно тепло одеваться, — невзначай уколол его Джеффри, отпивая немного чая.  
— В это оранжевое чудовище? Брось! Выдумал.  
— Если тебе не нравится оранжевый, ты можешь выбрать другой цвет.  
— Дело не в цвете...  
Чай в коробках из твердого света — пожалуй, самая современная вещь в этом гадюшнике, хотя в производство какой-то из подчиненных Аншину корпораций они вошли лет десять назад так уж точно и уже нигде не считались новинкой. Простая технология — хранит и греет чай, а затем, когда того не остается, просто исчезает. Экономично — не нужно было тратиться на бумаги, экологично — и воющие на каждый мазутный чих защитнички довольны, и выглядит красиво. Разные серии вкусов у коробочек отличались цветами.  
Чай Гарри не любил, он предпочитал кофе, но тут из него предлагали лишь дешевую дрянь из пакетиков. Потому приходилось мириться, идти на поводу у Джеффри. В этом тоже были свои плюсы — он открывал для себя что-то новое, узнавал, что нравится тому, но его кофейная душа все еще жаждала иного.  
Но жаловаться и о свитере и о кофе было некрасиво. Выбирать тему надо было с умом. Одну.  
Плюс ко всему, чай, предложенный Джеффри, был неплох на вкус. Отдавал молоком. Такой же, кажется, любил подавать Катагава на встречах. Ах да, теперь он был «Катагава-старший». Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не придумать оскорбительную рифму к его имени.  
Закутавшись в шарф, он неуютно поежился, после чего покосился на прекрасно чувствовавшего себя Джеффри. Тот явно чувствовал на себе взгляд, а потому хитро улыбался одними уголками рта, и Гарольд мог лишь мысленно проклинать его — чем дольше они были в Эоне, тем ближе он склонялся к покупке такого же уродливого свитера. Хуже были лишь парные, но, к счастью, на них даже такой человек без чувства стиля, как Блейк, повертел пальцем у виска.  
— Если нас кто-то в таком увидит, то акции компании упадут.  
— А в этом апельсиновом недоразумении — нет? — огрызнулся Гарри.  
— Парные свитера — моветон, но это, — Джеффри указал на себя рукой, — настоящий писк.  
— Кто тебе это сказал?  
— Она зачитывает твои нудные указания по связи всей компании.  
Сошлись два одиночества, тоже уж!  
Кричали птицы; два солнца едва пробивалось сквозь толстый слой облаков.  
Впереди, у побитого ограждения, Гарри видел молодого себя — еще только мечтавшего о Гиперионе и искавшего свое место в жизни. Некоторые вещи в юности были проще, некоторые — труднее. Он не хотел признаваться, что скучал по этим временам. Ностальгия — признак слабости, утопавшие в ней люди не наслаждались настоящим, а значит, ничего не добились. В его же руках была одна из твердынь современности.  
Ну, его и совета директоров, но это были уже детали.  
Выдохнув, Гарри поднялся и опустил руки в карманы. Блейк бросил на него мало заинтересованный взгляд, предпочитая следить за птицами в вышине.  
— Не хочешь пройтись?  
— Ты настолько замерз? — Джеффри протянул ему кубик из твердого света. — Погрейся.  
Отказываться было еще глупее, чем принимать чай, а потому Гарри взял коробочку в ладонь. Она приятно грела кожу, едва слышным жужжанием разбавляя звуки океана.  
Они неспешно направились вперед.  
В сравнении с Эденом-5 тут было почти мертво. Слишком низкие здания, шутка ли в их век, да и максимум пять этажей; слишком пусто. На своем пути они встретили от силы человек десять, среди которых Гарри признал местную авангардную художницу, расписавшую их мотоглиссер. Чудовищный хулиганский поступок... Но в серости местных реалий такое яркое пятно скорее радовало, чем удручало.  
— Ты бывал тут с кем-то? — вдруг спросил Джеффри.  
Гарольд встрепенулся.  
— С чего взял?  
— Ты упоминал... — тот не продолжил, ведя плечом, явно намекая, что Гарри должен вспомнить сам подробности диалога. — Говорил, что «мы» тут были. Не «я».  
Скрывать было нечего. Джеффри как обычно обладал феноменальной памятью на детали, а потому подцепил даже малейший намек. Отнекиваться от него сейчас было худшей тактикой. Гарольд пожал плечами и натянул шарф на нос сильнее, когда с океана дунуло холодным ветром.  
— Ты помнишь Протеуса? Того инженера... Из отдела разработок.  
— Похожего на хомяка?  
Гарри покривил ртом.  
Аналогия была странная. Действительно. Но в Протеусе действительно было что-то от хомяка, даже при том, что он был тощим, словно палка. Он не мог описать почему, но это странное сравнение описывало его куда лучше, чем простое «Парень Из Отдела Разработок».  
Потому что теперь под этим именем значился один раздражающим юнец, напомнил он себе. Но Гарри в отпуске, а значит — никаких упоминаний этого крысеныша по имени.  
— Да, он самый.  
— Удивлен, что ты знаком с ним. В смысле, настолько.  
— Учились в одном университете, — Гарольд фыркнул. — Сейчас это уже неважно. Мы прилетели сюда повеселиться после практики, Протеус говорил, что тут жутко дешево, самое то для студентов. Не соврал. В итоге провели тут пару недель.  
— С горячими красотками на пляжах... — проговорил Джеффри себе под нос и глухо рассмеялся.  
Гарри цокнул.  
— Такие-то красотки, всем за пятьдесят. Молодежь тут только приезжая.  
— Проводить ночи вдвоем тоже довольно неплохо.  
— Если ты хотел ощутить на себе эонские ночи, то надо было приезжать летом.  
— Ну, это уже к отделу кадров, — хмыкнул Джеффри. — Когда отпуск дали, тогда и дали.  
Они неспешно подошли к повороту.  
Отсюда открывался неплохой вид на ржавые корабли вдали. Когда-то они покоряли космические просторы, а теперь были местом интереса для разного рода любителей металлолома и старой военной техники. Как Дракенсбург ныне. Отчего-то Даль абсолютно не умели распоряжаться своей техникой. Денег слишком много, карман жмут?  
Затем, Гарри взглянул вниз.  
Волны бились о пристань. Вновь удушливое чувство ностальгии...  
— Слушай, если уж позориться.  
Почему-то в горле пересохло, и он спешно глотнул еще чая. Судя по молчанию, Джеффри слушал его внимательно. В его взгляде виделся пусть и крохотный, но интерес.  
— Один раз я... Сиганул прямо отсюда, — Гарри сжал перила и перегнулся через них, смотря в прозрачную воду под ногами, — туда, в глубину. Ощущения были теми еще, откровенно говоря. Мы с Протеусом были юны, напились в стельку, и тогда я подумал, что нет развлечения лучше, чем такое купание. До сих пор думаю, как не разбил голову или просто не утонул. Алкоголя во мне тогда было намного больше, чем здравого смысла.  
Отчего-то признание в этом не вызвало у Джеффри ожидаемой реакции или хотя бы удивления. Он лишь вскинул одну бровь, словно, при всем отсутствии возражений, лишь слегка сомневался в этой истории, после чего кивнул.  
— Я так и думал.  
— Думал? — тут уже пришла пора Гарольда удивляться. — С каких пор ты у нас такой проницательный?  
— Таким взглядом вниз смотрят лишь те, кто оценивает, как отсюда спрыгнуть. Молодежь, например.  
Губ Джеффри коснулась лукавая улыбка.  
— К сожалению, даже большие страшные боссы иногда были студентами.  
— Сам будто такой дичи не творил.  
— Кто знает? — глухо рассмеялся Джеффри.  
Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, после чего заглянул за край изгороди, вглядываясь в волны — лишь для того, чтобы затем поднять взгляд на Гарольда и хитро улыбнуться. Рука его невольно потянулась к мерзкому апельсиновому свитеру, и, когда Гарри уже успел мысленно ужаснуться, предвкушая кошмарные открытия, он дополнил:  
— Может, настолько безвкусные по твоему мнению рубашки и галстуки появились в моем гардеробе не просто так.  
— Джеф... Ты еще скажи, что любишь диско.  
— Может я уже и не молод, но ты меня совсем за ископаемое считаешь?  
Хотелось добавить что-то еще про ужасный оранжевый свитер, но как-то перехотелось.  
Диско, берега Эонской изолы, воспоминания о далеком лете — все это несло с собой запах ностальгии. Вдохнув полной грудью, Гарольд бросил последний недовольный взгляд на ржавые далевские корабли вдали, после чего, явно отказываясь верить в то, что только что пришло ему на ум, вдруг произнес:  
— Если хочешь, мы можем рвануть сюда следующим летом.  
— Тебя так быстро уломать, — Джеффри весело фыркнул, и, когда Гарольд возмущенно засопел, тихо рассмеялся. — Теперь я понимаю, как кое-кто выбивает из тебя деньги на финансирование своих глупых проектов. Просто в душе ты не злой холодный корпорат, а... хм. Душка, думаю, подойдет.  
— Фу, что за слово-то такое...  
Гарри поморщился, словно оно доставляло ему физическую боль. И где только Джеф такому научился, небось, все у того же, кто порекомендовал ему этот отвратительный апельсиновый свитер. Стоило намекнуть этому кое-кому, чтобы завязывал с советами. Еще одни радужные носки чувство прекрасного Гарри не переживет.  
Проведя рукой по волосам, он недовольным тоном процедил:  
— Этот кое-кто в следующем году закончит разбираться со своей новой игрушкой на орбите Пандоры...  
— Гелиос?  
— Да-да, он. Тогда у меня освободится время, потому что не нужно будет тратить его на этого кое-кого и его бесконечные просьбы запустить очередной спутник на орбиту. Пусть развлекается со своим шлаком. Тогда, думаю, можно и приехать.  
— Лишь бы местное население оценило появление такого странного соседа, — Джеф улыбнулся взглядом. — Впрочем, это проблемы Джо... кое-кого. Верно?  
— Если кое-кто в результате конфликта с аборигенами просрет Гелиос, то я только рад буду найти повод вышвырнуть его в шлюз, хотя это будет стоит нам слишком дорого, — проворчал Гарри и поспешил к Джеффри.  
Он наглым образом схватил его ладонь и, переплетя пальцы, опустил в карман собственного пальто.  
— А ты что думаешь?  
— О ком? — Джеффри вскинул бровь.  
— Аборигены эти.  
— Знаешь, при всем уважении, но я люблю решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Давай пока расслабимся? — он сжал пальцы Гарри крепче и вздохнул, после чего уставился вперед. — Не хотелось бы и в отпуске об этом говорить.  
— Ты прав, ты прав...  
Они неспешно направились вперед. Мысленно же Гарри был далеко отсюда — в солнечный день несколько десятков лет назад, когда два молодых студента не знали о своем будущем ничего, лишь то, что впереди перед ними было море. И оно ждало, пока они нырнут.  
Может, ему удастся повторить это прыжок еще раз?..

На следующее лето Блейк приехал в Эон один.


End file.
